Los sueños dicen lo que sientes
by Dayerina
Summary: Bueno, estoy deprimida pero de todos modos ahi les va mi summary: ¿Stan a donde tiene que irse? ¿Por que todos dicen que seria mejor que el no este ahi? el pelirrojo no podia sentirse peor en aquellos momentos... Stan se iria lejos de South Park, lejos de sus amigos... y lejos de el


Habia llegado de la escuela y cambiado el uniforme, se habia dormido en la cama y desconectado del mundo

Ahora estaba en la escuela, todos hacían relajo como todos los días, el simplemente le escribía una carta a su mejor amigo, este ultimo le pregunta que ¿Qué tanto hacia? El mas blanco solo le dedico una sonrisa, pero no le dijo nada, pero su sonrisa se borro por completo al escuchar al prefecto decir:

-Stanlye Marsh, con cosas a la dirección- salio con voz grave de la boca del prefecto, el mencionado se extraño, pero obedeció, el pelirrojo se extraño aun más que su mejor amigo se tuviera que ir ¿Adonde? ¿Con quien? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No pregunto nada y solo siguió con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de Stan asta verlo salir del salón, pronto todo volvió a como estaba antes, asta que escucho un comentario de Cartman que lo sorprendió y enojo asta mas no poder…

-Si… seria mejor que ya el hippie se fuera de aquí-

¿Irse? ¿Por qué?... no entendía nada, asi que se acerco hacia el de más grasa, que estaba platicando con la profesora

-Óyeme culon, ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto enojado, el mencionado apenas lo miro y la profesora le contesto

-Stanlye debe irse, Kyle-

¿Pero por que tiene que irse? ¿Acaso habia echo algo malo o que? Seguía sin entender y la maestra lo noto

-Tú sabes que será mejor si el no esta- dijo fríamente la maestra de español

Kyle no entendía, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, Stan se iría y estaba decidido

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente en su asiento, mojo la carta que le iva a dar a su mejor amigo con sus silenciosas lagrimas, asta que Kenny se dio cuenta y se acerco a el

-Desahógate en el baño, será mejor- le recomendó amigablemente, dedicándole una sonrisa, el pelirrojo asintió y fue con la maestra

-Maestra puedo…-

-Ay Kyle, ve pero no te tardes tanto- se adelanto a decirle, el mencionado salio como rayo del salón, directamente hacia el baño, pero se encontró con Tucker, quien al verlo le dedico el dedo medio, tenia una chamarra de piel café, parecida a la que usa Stan todos los días

-Oye pelirrojo, esto te lo manda tu "mejor amigo", dice que la cuides mucho- dijo aventándole a Kyle la chamarra de piel, noto que sus ojos estaban rojos y supo rápidamente la respuesta

-Gracias- susurro el pelirrojo, corriendo hacia los baños, evitando que Craig lo viera en ese estado y se burlara, pero esas no eran las intenciones del pelinegro, pero simplemente lo ayudo dejándolo solo…

El pelirrojo entro en el primer baño que vio y lo serró, para luego llorar a mares, se cubría el rostro con las dos manos y jadeaba entrecortadamente

-¿Por… por que ami?- logro decir entre sollozos, abrazando fuertemente la chamarra de se mejor amigo…

El color gris de la noche lo despertó, el estaba acostado de lado en la cama, no sabia en que momento se habia dormido, recordaba cada detalle a la perfección y al parecer…

_**Todo fue un sueño**_

Un triste y horrible sueño, fue al baño a lavarse la cara y se miro en el espejo unos segundos antes de irse a su habitación, miro la cama unos segundos y sus ojos se le cristalizaron al momento, se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos y comenzó a llorar al infante, se echo en la cama y lo unico que escuchaba eran sus amargos sollozos, jadeos igual que en su sueño…

Ya que la realidad era que su mejor amigo si se iría, pero esta vez era por que su madre al estar divorciada de Randall Marsh encontró a alguien en la red, alguien que se lo llevaría junto con su hermana y su madre hacia donde el vivía, ósea a otro país, muy muy lejos de South Park

Al bajar a cenar, no ceno prácticamente, le dijo a su madre que no quería cena, se sentía mal, su madre le dijo que tenia que cenar, pero se rindió al ver el rostro de su hijo, este solo miro la televisión sin prestarle atención y pronto subió a su cuarto sin dar las buenas noches a su familia, se acostó en la cama a dormir, pero eso fue lo que menos hizo, ya que se durmió de cansancio de tanto llorar, y eso fue muy tarde…

Sabia que su "Súper Mejor Amigo" aun no se iva, pero eso no borra la decisión de su madre de que se lo llevaría… lejos, muy lejos de el…

*O0o o0O*

_*suspiro* pues todo esto soñé, a esepscion de la chamarra y Craig, todo esto me paso hoy, si, llore a mares después de pararme, y aun sigo llorando silenciosamente, ahorita lo que mas quiero es estar sola, de verdad, y como no me gusta hacer drama en mi casa, lloro en las sombras_

_Va dedicado a mi hermana del alma, mi mejor amiga y con la que comparto mis ideas pervertidas sobre el yaoi, Aurora_

_La conozco desde sexto y no va la misma secundaria que yo, todo por culpa de mi mama, que fue convencida al no inscribirme en una secundaria cerca de mi casa, ya que a la que voy esta muy lejos, el caso es que cuando recibí la noticia extrañamente no llore asta ahora, sin aburrirlos mas con mis problemas me boy sin antes_

_Decir que esta experiencia de "mi mejor amig se muda o va" almenos creo que todos emos vivido eso almenos una vez…_

_South park no me pertenece_

_Me voy, asta luego y sean felices :)_


End file.
